


Drabble collection

by Denshi_Alpha



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Ballet, Conversations, Crack, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Kidnapping, Language Barrier, M/M, Pre-Canon, Relationship Advice, Skype, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 11:26:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9382781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denshi_Alpha/pseuds/Denshi_Alpha
Summary: Ch.1 JJ's tattoosCh.2 Yuri gives unexpectedly useful advice for Otabek and JJ's relationship.Ch.3 dark! Georgi kidnaps JJ and makes him do unspeakable things... Sort of :DCh.4 Leo helps Otabek to get used to training in the US.





	1. JJ gets his first tattoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have you ever wondered, why JJ has two tattoos with his initials? Of course, one explanation could be, he is just that narcissistic. But I have a different idea of the story behind that.

' _Maman_ , I'm an adult now, I can do what I want!'

Nathalie could have said a lot of things about that. Such as, 'In what world is an eighteen-year-old, a _teen_ , considered adult?' Or 'When you say things like that, they only make you sound like a child!' Or even 'But you'll always be my little boy!'

But she settled on, 'Of course you can, dear. It just doesn't mean you should!'

'Well, I like my name!' JJ squared his jaw in that particular stubborn way that always meant he was going to go through with whatever crazy idea on his mind. Nathalie sighed. 

'I know it's a great name, JJ, me and your dad chose it for you! I just don't think it's a good idea for a tattoo. Where would you even put your name on your body?'

'My lower back!' promptly answered JJ. He had obviously given it some thought. 

'But why there?'

'I'm sure it will make my spectacular butt look even better!'

Spectacular... butt. Nathalie made a mental note not to let JJ get too close to that Swiss skater, JJ was already more interested in butts than she thought appropriate, he did not need any more bad influence. But then, he was a teenage boy... JJ continued to stare at her expectantly. 

'Oh fine,' she grumbled at last. 'But don't blame me for whatever happens!'

  


Several hours later JJ showed up in their living room, beaming. 

'Do you want to see it?' 

'Sure,' Nathalie nodded, bracing herself for the worst. JJ lowered his trousers just a bit and there is was, behind a plastic wrap. 

'It's a t...' 

'A real tattoo, _maman_! You like it?'

What Nathalie actually wanted to say was 'It's a tramp stamp, JJ, for the love of heavens, why!', but JJ seemed so happy about it, so she just couldn't.

'Did it hurt much? It looks very, uh, red.'

'Does it?' JJ frowned and tried to look at his tattoo. And tried again. And again. ' _Maman_ , I can't see it! What's the point of a tattoo if I can't see it!'

'JJ!' Nathalie flopped on the sofa and wanted bury her head in the pillows. 'Of course you can't see it, it's on your back! What did you expect? Didn't you think about it when you were getting the tattoo?'

'The tattoo artist had this thing with mirrors, so I could see everything,' JJ waved his hands around. 'I just didn't think it only works with mirrors!'

'JJ, you stupid boy,' Nathalie sighed.  

' _Maman_ , what am I going to do?!' now JJ looked like he was on the verge of tears. Nathalie thought about it. He could always remove the tattoo, but that was really painful. Or he could just forget it ever existed? 

'Oh, I know!' JJ brightened up suddenly. 'I'll just get another one, in a place I can see!'

'JJ, are you serious?'

'Completely. It's JJ Style!'

And thus next day JJ sported a tattoo of his initials on his biceps. Nathalie did not even bother to comment anymore.


	2. Yuri's advice, JJ/Otabek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri still hates JJ, but if his best friend Otabek has a relationship problem, he will still listen.

Otabek usually was not one for emotional conversations, but sometimes even he needed to talk about feelings. Specifically, his relationship with JJ. Otabek’s parents were not too enthusiastic about it, Otabek suspected they still thought of it as ‘just a phase’ and hoped Otabek would settle down with a nice girl one day. Otabek’s biking buddies talked about racing and tuning and chrome plating, not about sappy lovey-dovey stuff. And Otabek’s best friend Yuri agreed to stay his best friend only on condition that Otabek never ever ever mentioned his relationship with the person who for years was the undisputed champion of the ‘People Yuri Hates Most’ competition.  
So when time came for their weekly Skype chat with Yuri, Otabek had resolved not to mention anything. But as usual, Yuri had other ideas.  
‘You look like a sad brick wall,’ he said.  
‘Do I?’ asked Otabek.  
‘Yeah, what’s up?’  
‘Nothing.’  
‘Dude, you have only two expressions, awake and asleep. And the only difference between them is your eyes are either open or closed. So something must have happened, if I actually see your emotions. Now spill.’  
‘It’s relationship stuff,’ Otabek said reluctantly.  
‘That fucker not treating you right?’ Yuri bristled immediately. ‘Just say the word and I’ll come to Canada and break his stupid face!’  
Otabek had to bite his cheek not to grin. Yuri grew up a little, but still would not reach JJ’s face without difficulties. But he probably could give some pretty mean kicks to kneecaps.  
‘No, that’s not it. JJ’s just really big on PDA, as it turns out. It’s embarrassing,’ explained Otabek.  
‘Gross,’ Yuri made a face. ‘As if Katsudon and Viktor slobbering all over each other in public was not bad enough.’  
‘It’s not quite their level... But there also the pet names. He called me ‘papa bear’ and ‘honey pot’ last time we...’  
‘Whoa, whoa, I don’t want to hear about it, stop!’ Yuri screamed.  
‘Sorry,’ smirked Otabek. Sometimes Yuri’s hate of anything even remotely romantic was amusing. But teasing Yuri did not solve the problem.  
Yuri thoughtfully chewed on his fingernail and suddenly snapped his fingers.  
‘I got it!’ he said. ‘Like I always knew, that guy is just a giant jerk. If he continues to be embarrassing in public after you asked him not to, he doesn’t really like you. You should just break up with him. And move here and date Mila or someone. She still talks about your pecs, you know.’  
‘You just want to hang out with me,’ said Otabek.  
‘Duh.’  
‘I’ll come over when I have holidays, I promise,’ Otabek said soothingly. But something Yuri said before was nagging at him. ‘Wait, what did you say about JJ?’  
‘Giant jerk?’ offered Yuri.  
‘No, the part about embarrassing in public.’  
Yuri sighed.  
‘Listen to me properly when I give you advice, why don’t you? I said, quote ‘If he continues to be embarrassing in public after you asked him not to, he doesn’t really like you’, unquote.’  
‘Asked?’ thoughtfully repeated Otabek. ‘Um.’  
‘Dude. You didn’t ask? Did you expect him to read your mind? He’s so dumb I’m surprised he can read the McDonalds menu.’  
In Canada was more likely to be Tim Hortons, but Otabek could see the meaning behind Yuri’s words. Of course, Yuri put things too crudely because he still could not get over his dislike of JJ, but he had a point – it was not fair of Otabek to expect JJ to guess his feelings. Supposedly communication should be the key in any relationship, but after they confessed to each other and decided to be official boyfriends, they did not really talk about any of that heavy emotional stuff.  
‘I’ll talk to him. Thanks, Yuri,’ Otabek said.  
‘Anytime. Because I care about JJ’s happiness so much,’ sarcastically said Yuri.  
‘What about my happiness?’ Otabek asked.  
Yuri blushed.  
‘Oh just shut up, I listened to your stupid relationship problem and gave you advice, what else do you want, me to be the best man at your wedding?’  
‘Well, you could stop calling JJ names, he is my boyfriend, after all,’ Otabek said thoughtfully.  
Yuri showed him the middle finger. Oh well, baby steps.


	3. Georgi & JJ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dark! Georgi kidnaps JJ and makes him do unspeakable things... Sort of :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a crack drabble, don't take it too seriously ;)

‘Congratulations,’ said somebody with a Russian accent, and JJ turned around, already smiling. Even the hotel staff knew about his gold, how cool was that! But the person who congratulated him was not wearing the hotel uniform.  
‘Thanks,’ JJ said vaguely. Was this guy one of the other guests at the hotel? He looked sort of familiar.  
‘I could have won that gold. But my heart was broken,’ the man continued and now at last JJ recognised him.  
‘Oh, you’re that Russian skater! George, uh...’  
‘Georgi Popovich,’ growled the Russian.  
‘Right, of course!’ JJ made a show of slapping his forehead and looking contrite. Would not do to anger a Russian on his home turf, what if he sent an army of angry bears after JJ? ‘I didn’t recognise you without all the goth make-up. Anyhow, what’s up with that? You’re still going through your teenage rebellion?’  
JJ laughed, but Georgi just looked annoyed.  
‘It’s Carabosse, ‘ he said.  
‘Sorry, I don’t speak Russian,’ shrugged JJ.   
‘It’s from the ballet ‘The Sleeping Beauty’, you philistine!’   
‘Ballet? What, dudes in pantyhose and girls on tiptoes? I think I’ll stick to skating,’ JJ waved his hand dismissively.  
Now Georgi looked really annoyed.  
‘When are you going back to Canada?’ he asked.  
‘Tomorrow, why?’  
‘Come with me’ said Georgi.  
‘Uh, what?’ JJ asked, but it was too late, Georgi had grabbed him by the elbow and was dragging him away. JJ panicked inwardly. Should he put up a fight? Was he being kidnapped? Did the Russian mafia put Georgi up to it? Were there going to be angry bears?  
‘I’ll scream if you don’t let go!’ JJ managed.   
‘Why?’ Georgi raised an eyebrow. ‘We’re here.’  
‘Here’ turned out to be in front of a hotel room, Georgi pulled out a key card and opened the door.  
‘Come in,’ he said.  
JJ looked inside cautiously. It looked much better organised than his own room. And there were no burly men in black suits, so it was probably not a kidnapping. That only left one option.  
‘Your seduction skills need some work,’ JJ said. ‘But I like your passion. Only, I have a girlfriend and we’re getting pretty serious, so...’  
Georgi said something incomprehensible in Russian, JJ suspected it was a swearword. Russian sounded like a very convenient language for swearing.  
‘I want to show you the ballet. I have a DVD,’ Georgi said.  
JJ had literally zero interest in ballet. But there was not much else to do, his parents had forbidden him from going to the hotel bar, television was all in Russian, hotel internet was slow and it was snowing outside.  
‘Fine, just for a bit!’ JJ relented. Georgi switched his laptop on, put it on the bedside table and patted the bed, inviting JJ to sit next to him. Was it really not a seduction? But the DVD credits were already rolling, so JJ sat on the bed gingerly and prepared himself for getting cultured.  
The first ten minutes of the ballet were not bad. In the next ten minutes JJ realised that the music was vaguely familiar, it must have been a pretty famous piece, no wonder Georgi was so surprised at JJ not knowing the ballet. The following ten minutes were already getting boring, and JJ wondered if he could excuse himself and leave. And then JJ noticed that the whole duration of the DVD was three hours!  
‘Hey, Georgi, I...’  
‘Hush, here comes the good part!’  
JJ patiently sat through the supposedly good part, while Georgi was practically on the edge of his seat, eyes gleaming in excitement.  
‘I think I got it, can I...’ JJ started again. Georgi grabbed his arm again, his eyes trained on the screen.  
‘Watch this part really carefully!’ Georgi said.  
JJ watched. He had no idea why this part was more important than others. Another ten minutes dragged by.  
‘I need to use the bathroom!’ JJ said, as the last desperate escape tactic.  
‘Don’t worry, I’ll pause the video,’ Georgi smiled beatifically. ‘Take as long as you like, we have all night.’  
JJ screamed and ran to the door. The door was locked. JJ slowly turned around. Georgi’s smile in the bluish glow of the laptop could only be described as ‘pure evil’. He mockingly dangled the key in front of his face and put it in his pocket.  
‘Now, come back and watch it to the end, or else you’ll never leave here,’ Georgi said.  
JJ sighed and flopped on the bed again. He had learned at least one thing from this ballet – Carabosse was a very evil witch.


	4. Leo/Otabek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo helps Otabek to get used to training in America.

Usually Leo liked to help newcomers at their ice rink. Coach always asked him to show the ropes to newbies, probably because he was so friendly and made everyone feel at ease. But Otabek was a tough challenge even for Leo, entertainer extraordinaire. He didn’t talk much when Leo gave him a tour of the ice rink and did not show particular enthusiasm when Leo promised to take him out to some cool place to eat.

‘So how do you like America so far?’ Leo asked Otabek after their first joint practice.  
‘Yes,’ Otabek replied, looking at Leo with his dark inscrutable eyes. How did you make conversation with someone like that?  
Leo even complained to a rink-mate about it.  
‘I think his English is just bad,’ the guy shrugged. ‘His accent is pretty thick, too.’  
Leo nearly slapped his forehead. Of course! It had not even occurred to him that Otabek’s English might be not so good, for Leo English was natural, he had not thought that for others it might not be so. From that moment Leo made a special effort to talk to the Kazakh skater and be patient, while Otabek carefully constructed his reply out of his limited vocabulary.

Maybe that effort was what made Leo pay more attention to Otabek, but soon he could not help but notice how Otabek put his all into skating, his fierce attitude and his strength. Those were not things Leo’s own skating could boast of, he put emphasis on music and artistic values, while Otabek treated skating like fighting. Leo found he quite liked that.

And the more he watched Otabek, the more he noticed something else. How Otabek carefully didn’t look around in the locker rooms, how he made sure to shower and get dressed quickly and how he never participated in any roughhousing. Leo understood, he used to be like that too, always careful not to cause suspicion and make people call him names. But he could show Otabek that he was not alone.

So Leo made a list and handed it to Otabek next time they had a free moment to chat.  
‘What is this?’ Otabek asked.  
‘A list of things you have to try while you’re here,’ Leo winked. ‘Without all that, you won’t get the proper American experience.’  
‘Peanut butter,’ Otabek started reading the list.  
‘Yup, that’s a must-try!’ Leo nodded. ‘And of course, I’ll help you with it! Show you the good brands and all.’  
Otabek just hummed, looking further down the list, until he suddenly stopped.  
‘Kissing boys?’ he asked, frowning, almost suspicious that it was some sort of joke.  
‘I could help you with that, as well,’ Leo looked at him shyly, hesitantly putting his fingers on Otabek’s elbow and hoping he had not misread the signs.  
‘I think I want to try that,’ Otabek said carefully and gave Leo a little smile.


End file.
